User talk:ThisUserLikesOreo
Regarding my warning? I didn't really call Pinkgirl a prostitute, more than I said she came off like one with what she said, since what she said made me feel uncomfortable to be near her. She said something that made me uncomfortable particularly, and I was just saying my reasons for why it was making me uncomfortable. I personally don't see what's wrong with that. Sure, there's probably a better way I could put it, but I can hardly tell who I am; I don't know any better way to describe it. I highly doubt you'll remove my warning whatsoever, but still... CHU-TENG [Camwood777] (talk) 15:32, May 24, 2016 (UTC) About your reply yay clunky reply features for user talk She's hurt my feelings several times in the past, between her once saying I'm "not a real fan of PvZ" for liking the wiki badges, to pretty much everything Thread:635226 here, on top of many other things that I'm sure others could show you, but I don't see her getting any warnings... I was just using an example to show why I felt so uncomfortable with what she said, and I got a warning. But she's been mocking and rude, hurt people, even, and gotten away with it...? CHU-TENG [Camwood777] (talk) 16:22, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Evergreen Gaming 19:47, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Disregard PM MacTULOReducx DB Super Rank 1st When you will be rank 1st on Leaderboard badge?PonoMan (talk) 01:42, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Please block Please block that user that break and ignore your warning at least 2 times, thank you PonoMan (talk) 09:27, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for getting rid of Pvz Loklok! for 2 weeks!, if he do it again after his block was expired. You could block him for 3 weeks or 1 month! PonoMan (talk) 10:45, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Capitalization Ah so you are a Simpson: Tapped Out fan. Add me to your Origin with this username with I shall give you later. Or now: Iserz20940 --Supreme Lord of Supremeness II (talk) 09:47, June 4, 2016 (UTC) A guy confirmed his age was underage There are some guy has been confirmed his age was 12 and it's under age!!!! block him! http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:651947#157 PonoMan (talk) 13:04, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Level intro template Wild West (PvZC) levels Do you have? Do you have a app store credit card?what's your name and card number on your credit card? PonoMan (talk) 11:07, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Birthday calendar About my user page? Um... Chat mod rights come with Discussion Mod. I have log powers and ban/kick powers now... So I can technically put that on my page. Also, why on earth did you remove the categories for my rights? o.o ~ CHU-TENG Camwood777 TONG-NOU ~ 18:02, June 8, 2016 (UTC) In reply to THAT message "no user talk page reply feature 1/5" I actually do have Chat Mod rights... I'm not sure if it's intended to come with Discussion mod, or if it's an error, or what, but I have it. Pictures to the right, you can hover over them for my comments on both. So, uhh... yeah. Until I can figure out exactly what's going on, I'm personally keeping my version that states I have Chat Mod? ~ CHU-TENG Camwood777 TONG-NOU ~ 18:57, June 8, 2016 (UTC) 22:18, June 8, 2016 (UTC)}} About a Wikiversary calendar